


Sweater snuggles

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 12 Christmas sweaters
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sweater snuggles

#  **_Sweater snuggles_ **

The Christmas party Maddie and chimney were throwing was in two days.

“Dude why did your sister make it sweater required?” Eddie asked over the phone as buck was shopping.

Buck got off shift first so he’d volunteered to get them both one. But every store was sold out, way overpriced, or didn’t have their size.

“I don’t know. Maddie wanted it to be a contest. I’m thinking of sitting this one out.” Buck said seeing two matching sweaters that would fit them both. “Holy shit I think I got some.” Eddie heard him as he took it to the register.

His hopes were dashed as he heard the clerk.

“Sorry sir. They don’t have tags. And I think there was a recall for these being flammable. I couldn’t sell them even if I wanted to.” She said as buck groaned before Eddie heard the ding of buck exiting the store.

“Bad news Eddie.”

“I heard buck. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m going to Maddie’s. Either we go without or were not going.” Buck hung up as Eddie heard the siren.

Buck marched up to Maddie’s doorstep but froze after knocking once.

Maddie opened her flap to peek and saw him.

“Oh. Hi little brother. You’re still coming, right?” She said cheerfully.

“About that mads. I think me and Eddie might not come. We’re having trouble finding sweaters.” Buck couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Okay. Gimme a second.” With that she went back to what Buck guessed was her room leaving him standing at the locked door.

She came back with a cheeky smile.

“Here ya go. See you again in two days.” She opened the door put it in his hands then closed it again all in seconds.

Buck looked at the sweater in his hands. Didn’t they need two? What was Eddie gonna wear?

He opened it as he walked and was greeted with the horrible monstrosity of the get along sweater Hen and Mads had bet Chim and Buck couldn’t go all of one day wearing.

Did Maddie really mean for them to wear this?

He laughed while driving right over to Eddie’s.

“Is that what I think it is?” Eddie asked while buck handed it over.

“Yeah. I guess she was serious because she gave it to me then said see ya before closing the door.”

“But it’s not a Christmas sweater.”

“We could make it one. You can sew.”

“No. I’ve stitched people up before I don’t sew. ” Eddie clarified.

“Come on it’s gotta be easier. It’s less resistant than skin and it’s not yelling without numbing Eddie.” Buck said earning a look. “Hey, I’ll help too.”

“You can sew?”

“No. But I know my way around hot glue and iron ons from high school.” Buck said looking at the blank canvas before them.

“Why do I let you talk me into this kind of stuff?”

“Because it’s a little fun and you like having me around. Admit it Eddie.” Buck said.

“Well it can’t be any worse then when you and chimney kept tripping in it.” Eddie got some scissors, old shirts, and a sewing kit.

“Alright. I’ll come over tomorrow to add some too. Tell Christopher I missed him but he’s still my favorite Diaz.” Buck said while walking to the door.

“You’re lucky me and abuela love him too.” Eddie said before the door shut.

With that Eddie got to work. He started with a white square over the get along wording then added red candy canes and yellow stars.

The day of the party Buck came to meet him in front of Maddie’s while waiting to enter together while wearing it.

Buck had glued ribbons and bows on as well as cardboard gingerbread men.

The black color of the sweater let all the bright colors shine. Especially the white snowmen and snowflakes.

“This doesn’t look too bad for being made by us at home.” Buck said while they maneuvered into it.

“If we don’t win were stealing the eggnog and any cookies then leaving.”

“I’m here for that.” Buck laughed while they knocked.

“Oh my God. You actually came.” Maddie said looking at them.

“You thought we wouldn’t? Doubting your lil bro mads?”

“I meant wearing it. Thanks guys. Did Christopher get to see it?”

“No.” Both of them said.

“Well he will eventually with Chimney taking pictures of everyone’s sweaters.” Maddie said while closing the door.

Karen said hello as hen and chimney were talking about something.

“Wow! You two really deserve points for wearing that together. It’s too cute. I feel bad for just buying ours now.”

“Don’t be you saved your fingers.” “Don’t be you saved your time.” They said together.

Bobby and Athena were enjoying a quiet evening together so they hadn’t come. Yet another reason chim was recording.

“Okay since everyone is here now me and chimney will be judging impartially.”

“That’s not fair. Eddie and buck are wearing the same sweater so they’ll share votes.” Hen said eying them.

“Hen they deserve to win. You and I both bought ours.” Karen said.

“Great now buck’s head won’t fit getting out of that sweater.” Hen joked while Eddie laughed earning a gentle elbow resulting in an ow.

“I’ll take this victory. And dedicate it to Karen who supported our hard work. We put blood, sweat, and tears into this.” Buck said as Eddie asked what they won.

“That my friend is this.” Chimney said bringing out a pie.

“Is that one of the pies people were lining up down the block for?” Karen asked.

“Yep.”

“What are you waiting for let’s eat this. The lasagna can wait.” Eddie said as they moved to the kitchen.

Buck and Eddie had to share a plate as they were both one handed at the moment.

Hen laughed while taking pictures of the two feeding each other. Thankfully mads gave them spoons.

The pie was a sweet strawberry flavor. Even buck would admit it was kick ass.

After some wine, beer, and lasagna they all took turns singing karaoke.

By the end of the night they all had pictures of buck snuggled up to Eddie while still wearing the modified get along sweater together.

Maddie threw a blanket over them as hen and Karen got an uber.

“That get along sweater was overkill.” Chimney said cleaning both the tables.

“Yeah. But it was a good idea. Hopefully it’ll open their eyes.” Maddie said shaking her head at their huddled forms.

“If this doesn’t I don’t know what will” chimney said kissing Maddie before they went to her room.

“Oh god. I hope they don’t have sex on my couch.” Maddie said sitting upright.

“It was your idea remember. Don’t worry you can get another one if they break it. Or stain it. Or-”

“Chim stop.”

“Okay. Okay. Good night.”

They woke in the morning to twin gasps before the coffee table was knocked over.

“Sorry mads!”

She couldn’t even be mad at the sight of them tangled in the sweater and blanket.

“You two okay?” Chimney asked sleepily with only one eye fully open.

“We’re fine.” They both replied each blushing hard.

“Talk over coffee you two. Please! Buck tell us when it’s ready or you’re done. We’re laying back down.” Maddie said pulling chim back with her.


End file.
